Etiquette
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Aisha was a princess without etiquette. Elsword was a prince that had etiquette but a cold personality. He meets Aisha at a party and begins to find her screw ups amusing. But, without him realizing it, the feelings of amusement turned into something else. How did the most charming prince in all of Elrios fall for naive and hyperactive Aisha?
1. The Not So Princess Aisha

**Author's Note: I got this idea when I was eating. This will be on hiatus as soon as this chapter is finished. Because working on three stories at once is a bit too much me. I just wanted to post it because I didn't want to forget. I will work on this after Alliance is finished. :D**

* * *

_**Classes:**_

_**Aisha- Dimension Witch**_

_**Elsword- Rune Slayer**_

_**Raven- Veteran Commander**_

_**Rena- Night Watcher**_

_**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**_

_**Chung- Tactical Trooper**_

_**Ara- Sakra Devanam **_

_**Oh and guys, I AM BASING THEIR LAST NAMES OFF OF THE COLOR OF THEIR HAIR. Don't judge me okay? I'm not creative when it comes to these things. **_

_**Aisha Cerise-Princess of Velder. Seventeen. Human**_

_**Elsword Scarlett- Prince of Ruben. Eighteen. Human.**_

_**Eve Eirian- Queen of Altera. Fifteen. Nasod. **_

_**Chung Seiker- Prince of Hamel. Fifteen. Human.**_

_**Rena (No surname. She's an elf.)- Duchess of Ruben. Close friend of Elsword. Unknown age. Elf. **_

_**Ara Haan- Princess of Sander. Twenty-four. Human.**_

_**Raven Onyx- Elsword's butler. Twenty four. Human. **_

* * *

"Princess Aisha, please get up!" The very distressed maid called to the sleeping purplette. The girl just groaned and turned her back to her maid. After ten more minutes of pleading, the maid yanked the blanket off of the sleeping princess. That didn't faze her. Aisha just curled into a ball and continued her slumber. The maid took a deep breath and prayed to Aisha's mother for forgiveness.

"AISHA CERISE. GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT OF IT."

That at least woke her up. "Oh..mornin' Apple." Aisha rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Princess, you need to say _'good morning'_ not whatever slang you just spouted! And for the love of Elrios, fix your shirt!" Apple hurriedly tied the loose ribbon on Aisha's night wear.

"Geez, Apple. Quit bein such a worrywart. It's just PJ's so why be so frantic about it?" Aisha stretched loudly and rolled out of bed.

"_Princess_, how many times must I say this? It's not 'bein', it's 'being'. It's not 'PJ's', it's 'night wear.'"

"Right, right. I get it." Aisha rolled her eyes in boredom.

_Princess Aisha will be the death of me. I swear it._ Apple thought to herself as she helped the purplette get dressed.

"Hey Apple."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can I go to the library today?" Aisha asked eagerly, her purple eyes twinkling with excitement. Oh how Apple wished she could say yes. But she couldn't. She hated seeing those wonderful eyes full of dullness.

"No. I am terribly sorry, Princess. Today, you have to attend a tea party. By Queen Noah's command."

The light in her eyes drained quickly. "Oh...of course. That is so like Queen Noah." Aisha laughed wryly. Oh how she hated her mother.

Aisha walked around the palace, extremely bored. She twirled her wand and sighed. "Man, I wanna go to the library."

"Excuse yourself, Aisha." A voice Aisha despised said sternly. "Haven't I taught you better than this? Not 'wanna'. Say it correctly next time."

"Yes. Please pardon my error, Queen Noah."

...

...

...

"...I wonder when you stopped calling me 'Mother', Aisha." Noah looked wistfully at the sky.

_Oooooh, I so wanna say it._ Aisha fumed to herself. _But I'll be so screwed. Ah, whatever!_

"I did not know better back then." The purplette clasped her hands together.

Noah stared at her daughter, shocked. "P-Pardon?"

"Back then, I just thought someone who gave birth to me was my mother." Aisha retorted. Satisfied after seeing her mother's shocked state, she curtsied and stormed off.

* * *

Elsword grumbled to himself as he sat in his carriage, staring out of a window.

"Prince Elsword, please stop muttering so many curse words. You are a _Prince_." His butler, Raven mused. Elsword turned to the man and shot a glare.

"Oh shut the hell up Raven. You are enjoying this. Damn it why couldn't they have made Elsa come instead? I don't even want to be here." Elsword fixed his attention to the window once again.

"Princess Elsa is a busy woman."

"Busy, my ass. That devil sadist probably just wants to make me suffer."

Raven snorted and said nothing, just silently laughing.

The tea party was so boring. All of them were just old men and women talking about business and whatever the hell old people talk about.

"Hey Els!" A green-haired elf waved and gave him a hug. This elf was one of the only people who could touch Elsword without getting shoved off. Rena of the Night Savers.

"Don't call me that, Rena." Elsword said through grit teeth.

Rena pretended to look hurt and pouted. She turned her attention to Raven. "Hi Raven."

Raven bowed respectfully. "Hello Lady Rena."

The Night Watcher's cheeks tinted pink and she shyly smiled at him. Elsword grinned mentally and watched the two. It was obvious that Rena had taken a liking to his butler. After all, when she's with him, she never shuts up. And when she's with Raven, she seems to go mute.

Suddenly, a flash of purple caught the swordsman's eye. He turned to see a girl about his age walk in, looking just as bored as he did. The girl was wearing an extremely girly outfit, and he almost cringed at the sight of it. It exposed a lot of her breasts. But Elsword didn't really have perverted thoughts. Because Rena hangs around him. He had gotten used to it.

_What the hell? Why am I thinking of her this much? _

"Hey Elsword, I didn't know you were into that kind of girl." Rena teased and nudged the dumb founded red-head.

"What?" He blinked at Rena.

"Oh puh-lease. You were so checking out Purpley over there." Rena rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be joking, Rena."

"Denial, I tell you."

* * *

Aisha felt very awkward. These people kept using big words that she couldn't understand. The magician sighed and bit into whatever the hell was placed onto her plate. A cookie with jam in the middle.

_Ugh...it's stuck to my teeth._ Aisha sighed and reached for the tea. "Ow! That's hot!" She dropped the cup on her skirt.

"Princess Aisha?"" Penensio, someone from Hamel looked at Aisha with concern. "Are you alright?"

The entire table was looking at her. Some were either staring is disbelief or concern. Except for one. A red-head, looking at her with amusement with a smirk on his face. One that pissed off Aisha to no end. Suddenly, she felt someone wiping at her skirt. She looked down to see a beautiful girl with silver hair dabbing at her clothes.

"Uhm..."

The girl looked up. "When you drink your tea, you should pick it up slowly and blow thoroughly before drinking it." She smiled gently and went back to wiping off her skirt.

"Oh..um thanks."

Aisha could do nothing but gaze at the beautiful girl.

_What I would give to be like her..._

She handed Aisha the handkerchief. "We are holding off the meeting so please use this while we are talking."

"Th-thanks so much!" Aisha stared at the girl with awe as she returned to her seat.

_So the perfect girl DOES exist..._

When she regained her senses, everyone else was snickering.

"Is that girl _really_ a princess?"

"She is such a disgrace."

"She is no better than an uneducated commoner."

"I can't believe Queen Eve gave that commoner her handkerchief. That was such a waste!"

"Haha, exactly. That _handkerchief_ has more value than her."

Aisha gripped her skirt and blinked away tears. "U-Uhm. May I please be excused?" She did not even wait for an answer. She ran outside and began to cry. She hated being royalty. Maybe if she was born a commoner, she would've been happier. More tears continued to fall. Why couldn't she have been like that silver-haired girl? It was always like this. Her mother would force her to go to extravaganzas like this and she would humiliate herself.

_Why do I have to be...me? God, why do you hate me so much? I want to be like Rapunzel. I want to be locked in a tower with millions of books and just stay like that until I die. I hate, hate, hate, HATE Noah! Why does she make me do this!? I HATE her!_

"Hey Grape Head. How long are you going to cry like that?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Annnnnnnd done! :D**


	2. The Prodigy, Eve

**Author's Note: I said this would be on hiatus but I'm extremely bored so I had nothing else to do but this. Sorry guys. I didn't keep my word. QwQ**

* * *

"G-Grape Head!? Who you callin Grape Head!? HUH!?" Aisha quickly forgot about her tear as she peered up at the red-headed prince. He was much taller than her. Oh how she hated being short. She began to study his features. He had beautiful crimson hair tied back into various little pony tails. Some of his bangs covering his right eye. Aisha almost wanted to reach out and stroke his handsome fa-

_Aisha. This guy just called you Grape Head and you're thinking how hot he is!? SNAP OUT OF IT._

"...Heeeeey! Lady, you awake?" The boy poked the dumb founded magician. _HE JUST POKED_ _ME! _Aisha's natural instinct was to slap his hand away but she did not. Instead, she did something stupid. She blushed. Not a faint one. A blush that made tomatoes feel threatened.

"Whoa! You just turned extremely red! Are you alri-"

_PUNCH._

"Lady! What the he-"

_KICK._

"FU-"

"Wh-Who are you!?" Aisha pointed her wand accusingly at the boy. "I-I've never seen you around Velder before!"

"My name is Elsword Scarlett, firecracker." He rubbed his swollen cheek where she had punched him and then cringed at his stomach, where she had kicked him. "_That's _going to leave a bruise." He glared Aisha. "Hey you! What is your problem? I'm trying to be nice and then you beat me up for no reason!"

"Scarlett?" Aisha tilted her head. _That's a familiar surname..._

"The Royal family of Ruben." Elsword rolled his eyes. "You didn't even know that much?"

_TWHACK._

"D-Don't joke with me, you dolt! Prince Elsword is rumored to be the most polite and charming prince in all of Elrios! I don't think they've ever seen him upset! There's no way you're him!"

"Well obviously. You just did."

"STOP SCREWIN WITH ME!"

"A prince must do what a prince has to do." Elsword retorted. "And I'm not 'screwin' with you."

"Prove it." Aisha crossed her arms.

"Fine." The red-head lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tatoo. The Royal crest of Ruben.

_Oh my El. I just beat up the Prince of Ruben. _

* * *

The silver haired Nasod sighed with boredom. Vanessa of the Velder Imperial Army was once again arguing with Penensio of Hamel.

"Please think rationally, Penensio!"

"I am thinking rationally, Captain Vanessa. Something as absurd as that could never happen. Now please sit down. We have more important matters to discuss."

"The Royal family of Sander and it's people are traitors!"

"Silence." Eve raised her hand.

They continued to bicker, however more quietly this time.

"Silence at once." The Nasod said again, this time with more irritation and loudness.

The immediately stopped and sat back down.

"That is better. Are you two aware of the fact that you are bickering like children? It is bothering everyone else and also disrupting the meeting. Our tea will go bad if you two fools keep saying whatever you would like on impulse."

Vanessa bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness Your Majesty, but Sander-"

"I am well aware that you are suspicious of Sander. However, we cannot act rashly. If they have not done anything to us, then we will not retaliate."

"But what if they do ambush us?" Vanessa persisted.

"Then we shall all keep our guards up from now on. I do not want to hear another word of this matter."

"But-"

"Enough!" Eve raised her voice and glared at the blue haired woman.

Vanessa bowed respectfully and nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty."

"I cannot believe you told off the two most respected military leaders in all of Elrios." Eve's lady-in-waiting Proto, snickered.

"They listened and obeyed, did they not?"

"You're one of a kind, Queen Eve."

As the two Nasods walked out, people began whispering.

"Isn't that the Nasod who told off Vanessa and Penensio?"

"Yeah. She's a prodigy too. She became the queen of Altera at age ten."

"Ehh!? No way! How much of a stickler is she?"

"Ah~ How cool! I wonder if someone like me could be her friend."

Eve sighed. It was always like this. Someone would misbehave and and she would have to step in. And then people would start rumors about her. Whether they be good or bad.

Because she was a prodigy.

_Bump._

"Oh! Sorry about that! Are you alright?" Eve has ran straight into someone. She began to fall back until she felt a pair of warm arms catch her. She got ready to slap him until she looked up. A pair of wonderful cerulean eyes peered down at her with concern.

_What is this feeling?..._

* * *

**Author's Note: You know what..I'm going to update this story to kill time from now on. Unless I haven't updated Alliance. **

**Replies!**

**Guest- Thank you and I will! :D**

**TsukixnoEvernight- Oh my Gosh. YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU'RE SUCH AN AMAZING AUTHOR! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE REVIEWING MY STORY. *Passes out.* Thank you! Oh! That's right, I never noticed that! XD**

**Light15XV- Thanks! LOL me too. **

**RubyCrusade- Thank you so much! :D Yes, I am aware that cerise means red. Just as you said, I couldn't find any good purple synonyms so I decided to make Aisha's surname mean red. IF you know what I'm hinting at...;D**

**CHANELE THE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF- YOU TOO!? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!~**

**Desuchi- KILL!? *Viciously stabs a pillow.* I KNEW MY DAYS READING RC'S STORIES WOULD PAY OFF. YESSSSS! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lol but seriously, thanks! I'm waiting for you to update too! Your story is awesome! :D**

**Pikachibi- AND I LOVE YOU. THANKS! :D**

**Supergirl156- Thanks! I feel bad for Aisha too even though I'm the one who put her in this situation LOLOLOL.**


	3. Arrogance

**Author's Note: I wonder how long it'll take me to post this. :3**

* * *

"Apple!" A certain Dimension Witch shrieked at the Nasod. They had just finished the tea party and Aisha had been fuming with rage. Ever since her par with Elsword, she's been furious. But also anxious. As if...she wanted to meet him again.

"Yes?" Apple untied the ribbons that held Aisha's purple locks and let them tumble loose. She picked up an elegant hair brush, decked in jewels and began brushing the purplette's hair.

"Scarlett. What do you know about that surname?"

"Well...they are the Royal family of Ruben. The Royal family consists on Princess Elsa and Prince Elsword. The king and queen are deceased so Princess Elsa is taking their place. Princess Elsa is engaged to Aren Haan on Sander. Prince Elsword is currently being found a fiancée. I believe the candidates are Rena of the Night Savers or Queen Eve Eirian of Altera."

"WHAT!? You mean the pretty, amazing silver haired girl!?"

Apple nodded.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME."

"It's _kidding_ Princess! And _got to__!_ Please stop yelling."

"Her and _him_!? That's a very accurate representation of Beauty and the Beast right there."

The Nasod stifled a giggle. "P-Prince Elsword is one of the most popular males there are right now! Ah...if only he could marry our Princess Aisha but..."

"HEY!"

Apple smiled playfully. "I'm kidding. Even if you are a handful, there is no one else in the world like you!" She lightly poked Aisha's nose and winked.

"You better! Or else I'll have to fire you~!" Aisha giggled. "AND WHO YOU CALLIN HANDFUL!?"

"It's calling."

"SHADDUP!"

"It's shut-"

"AGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Elsword did not understand why he had to marry so early. He was only eighteen. He sighed as Eve Eirian of Altera sat in front of him. Yeah, she was definitely pretty but he wasn't interested. Eve placed her tea cup down and straightened the photon tiara that sat on her head.

"About our soon-to-be engagement..." Eve started.

"What about it?" The red head tried not to seem too bored.

"I wanted to say that I have no interest in you whatsoever. So if you are in love with me truly, please find someone else." She stated bluntly.

"Gee...thanks."

_Shit! I let that one slip out. Nice going Elsword, way to be the 'Most Charming Prince in All of Elrios.'_

"Uh...I mean-"

"It's fine. I know you're not really polite. In fact, you lie, speak rather vulgarly, and your attention span is short."

_...Okay?_

"I beg your pardon?"

"You do not need to act."

_Hell, I'll go with it._

"Alright then." Elsword placed his chin in his palm and eyed the Nasod. "But don't you think you're rather arrogant?"

"Confidence is essential."

"Oh, really? I think the correct word is arrogance."

The Battle Seraph narrowed her eyes at the Rune Slayer.

Elsword smirked. "Oh but it's not your fault. Being a prodigy at age ten would get to anyone's head."

"Nothing has gotten to my head."

"Oh? You think every man is in love with you and in your head, everyone is inferior to you. You're just _too_ amazing for anyone."

To the red head's satisfaction, the Nasod shifted uncomfortably.

"That...That...isn't true."

"Alright. Then tell me, who is more powerful then the great Queen of Nasods?"

Eve clenched her fists. This boy had seen right through her. She had no answer to his question. Except for one...one who shines greater than her. Someone that she'll never be able to catch up to. Chung Seiker of Hamel. But she would never tell this sadistic prince. He watched her with amused eyes as she tried not to look uncomfortable.

"Can't think of an answer? Oh well. I guess you're just a spoiled brat who just has influential power." He stood up. "Thanks for the tea."

For the first time in her life, Eve was speechless. Her voice wouldn't work. She just sat there, with a dumb founded look on her face as the person who made her lose face walked off.

* * *

_My God, is is physically possible to be this hot!? _Aisha thought as Chung Seiker of Hamel walked into the ball room. Once again, the Dimension Witch's mother had forced her to go to a stupid ball. Well...Aisha liked her dress.

She wore a sleeveless long purple dress covering in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress, complimented by a dangling, white bow at the side of her waist radiant silk ran down to her feet. Her purple locks were down and curled at the end. Her bangs, held back by a silver clip. Another thing that sucked being a princess, you have to wear long dresses. Aisha was also wearing four inch heels, which made walking almost impossible. She began shuffling to the food area since it was the good thing about this ball, besides Chung.

Aisha let out a relieved sigh as she reached the table without tripping. She gripped the edge of the table for dear life and fixed herself a drink. The purplette wasn't sure whatever the hell she just drank but it tasted funny. Still thirsty, she fixed herself another cup.

After about ten drinks, the Dimension Witch began to lose her balance until someone caught her.

"Whoa. Grape Head, you okay?" It was none other than Prince Elshit. Aisha began to call him that.

"Why.._hic_...are..._hic_...two..._hic_...of you _hic_?"

"They're isn't two of me, moron. You're drunk."

"I am not!" Aisha pouted and pushed him, rather hard. But Elsword didn't budge.

"Open your mouth." He didn't even wait till she opened her mouth, he took two fingers and forced her mouth open.

"Hey! Whar awre yo doin!?"

"Yeah, you're drunk." Elsword let go and sighed. "Seriously? Princess of Velder is drunk off of alcohol?"

Aisha blinked. "Now let me tell you sssssomethinggg...I sssswear to drunk I'm not Ellllll..." She slurred.

Elsword stifled a snicker.

"Ugh...I feel ssssick..." Was all the Dimension Witch was able to muster before she vomited all over the Rune Slayer.

* * *

Aisha woke up to a massive head ache. She couldn't remember anything from last night. And where the hell was she? This is certainly not the Velder Castle. Did someone try to kidnap her!? She jumped out of bed and looked around. Only to realize she was in nothing but panties and a tank top.

"Oh, you're awake Grape Head. I was wondering how long you were going to snore like a wild animal."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Aisha. XD**

**Replies!**

**Supergirl156- Sorry! I don't support Aisha X Chung! And thanks! :D**

**CHANELE THE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF- o-o Chung is a Tactical Trooper. XD Maybe next time! I support CNXDC.**

**Orithia Windbell- Aisha isn't an idiot! OAO She's just an unmannered princess. XD EVE IS BOUND TO SLAP HIM ONCE. XD**

**The-Great-Me-Sama- o-o...**

**BIAxDiA- Lol thanks! XD Yes the lonely but arrogant princess with the nice and princely Chung! :D I never said Ara was a villian. ;D *hint hint.* Thank ya!**

**MessiahofDar- Yes! You'll never find a story of mine that doesn't have a few typos. XD Thank you!**

**Rosamanelle- LOL IKR!? XD o-o Don't die! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Hope you get better! DX I hate colds! I love Aisha in this too! She represents us women who have no class and are just potatoes in diguise! :D You're going to be shocked at who you're going to rage at. Just sayin'. o3o**


	4. The Half Naked Scandal

"Oh you're awake Grape Head."

Blink. Blink.

"I was wondering how long you were going to snore like a monster."

Of course, being the refined princess Aisha was, she threw up once again.

Elsword's eye twitched.

_Cough, cough, cough. _Aisha covered her mouth and blushed. "S-Sorry..."

"Hey you..." Elsword growled and glared at the girl. He stomped over, making sure to avoid the pile of vomit on his velvet carpet and grabbed her by her shirt. Pulling her up to match his eyes. Aisha's gaze averted the red-head and she shifted to her tip toes to match his height.

"You owe me a new shirt and some damn carpet cleaners!" His eyes shifted to her chest and he snorted. "Flatty."

"H-Hey! I apologized! I AM NOT!" Aisha pulled back and covered her chest. "Jerk!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not interested in you or your body. By the way, you should put on your clothes."

Silence.

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up!" Elsword clapped his hand over Aisha's mouth. "Just get dressed and a carriage will take you home. If people see you in Ruben with me, they'll get ideas and I'll be in deep shi-trouble."

"Oh whatever! You just want me to leave so you can tell everyone in Ruben that I got drunk and puked all over you, ya piece of shit!"

"Wha-Listen here, Flatty. I was generous enough to let you stay the night and you repay me like this!?"

"I never said I needed your help! Apple coulda came and picked me up!"

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Prince Elsword, are you awake?" A voice called.

"Shit, Anne! Get in that closet!" He hissed at the Dimension Witch.

"What are you do-" Aisha protested as he pushed her into the closet and followed.

"Els? Els, you there?" Another voice called out.

Elsword groaned. "Why is Rena here..." He quietly muttered.

_Ugh! Why is HE in here too? And why is he hugging me so tightly!? This huge perv! _

Aisha grumbled as she bit his hand, which was still tightly clamped onto her mouth. Elsword furiously pulled his hand back, slamming his elbow in the process. He bit his lip and stared at the joint that was quickly reddening. The Rune Slayer glared at the purplette with pure rage. Elsword mouthed curse words and Aisha held back a giggle.

"Did you hear that, Anne?" The voice who Aisha assumed was Rena said alarmingly.

"Yes, Lady Rena!" Anne exclaimed.

"Stand back Anne..." Rena said cautiously. Aisha heard the sound of a sword scraping against what she guessed was a sheath.

She felt Elsword's head tilt slightly up to stare at the ceiling.

"Really Rena? Is Erendil _really _necessary?" He mumbled once again before silently taking off his shirt.

"What the fu-"

"On my mark, we bust out and run. Got it? The carriage is waiting outside so this should be easy. Thank El that you're in under garments so they won't be able to recognize you by clothes. Put this over your head and make sure to hide that hideous hair of yours. That will give you away. And also, burn those clothes. Let _no one _see you in those. Anne is the biggest blabbermouth ever so this will definitely spread like wildfire. Act like you know nothing."

"But-"

"Ah geez. You're annoying. Just shut up and follow my lead."

"My hair isn't hideous..." Aisha mumbled, stroking her locks.

Elsword chuckled. "Rena always counts to three very slowly before she attacks. So about..."

"Call of Ruin!"

"Now. Run!" Elsword threw his shirt over Aisha who hurriedly tucked her purple locks in. Elsword punched the doors open and ran down the stairs, half carrying Aisha.

"E-Els!?" A shocked Rena and Anne looked down the stairs to see the two running. They exchanged glances for a moment before taking off after him.

"Why was he naked!?" Anne shrieked.

"Who was that girl!?" Rena added, sheathing Erendil.

"El-Elsword! I can't see!" Aisha protested, lifted the shirt over her face a bit.

"It's fine. We're here anyways." He replied calmly and a bit out of breath. For the first time today, Aisha took a good look at his face. Elsword's usually perfect hair was out of place and the small ponytails were not tied and hanging loose. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he brushed his bangs back.

Aisha quickly pulled the his shirt over her face once again, her cheeks tinted with pink.

They finally reached the carriage and Raven was waiting. "Prince Els-"

"Just shut up and take her to Velder. Quickly!" Elsword slammed his foot on the back on the carriage, giving it a lurch forward. He threw Aisha in the seat and signaled Raven. "Hey Grape Head, don't take off my shirt until you reach Velder. We are taking no chances. Got it?"

Aisha nodded. "What about my clothes? At your place?"

"I'll burn them."

"WHAT!? I happen to LIKE that dress!"

"Oh shut up. I'll get you a new one later. See ya, Flatty." Elsword flicked Aisha's forehead before walking off to Rena and Anne, holding them back from trying to chase after the carriage.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Proto greeted Eve with a bow and prepared a cup of tea for the queen.

"Good morning, Proto. What news do you bring me?"

"Concerning Prince Elsword Scarlett of Ruben. He seems to be having an affair with another woman." Proto said as she handed Eve her tea.

Eve nearly dropped her cup. "An affair?"

"Yes. The woman is unknown."

Eve huffed. "Hah...unbelievable."

_Flashback._

_"Well, thanks for the tea." Elsword stood up and began leaving._

_Eve sat there, dumbfounded. She lifted her hand, it was shaking. _

_'What's wrong with me?' Eve thought to herself, her honey eyes quivering. _

_"Oh and I'll tell you another secret." Elsword stopped mid-way through the gates. "I don't plan on getting married. I'm not interested in stuff like 'girls'." _

_Flashback End. _

Eve rolled her eyes., putting her tea down. "What did the girl look like?"

Proto shook her head. "Her face was not shown. She was wearing a black tank top with lavender underwear. Her body was very slender and she was a petite girl."

"Is that so..." A small, sly smile danced onto Eve's lips as she finished her remaining tea.

_Who was she? Elsword, I will take revenge on you for humiliating me. I'll find out who she is...and I'll watch you squirm. I will be the one to break you. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I did this in honor of Dimension Witch coming out on NA Elsword! :DDD It's a tad bit late though. XD Oh and there will be hints, a LITTLE ElsXEve. Just a tad. **

**Replies!  
**

**Lolita Saber Yumi- Poor Eve. D:**

**Rosamanelle- Eve was PWNED. Aisha is such a refined woman. XD Oh no, not Ara. ;3 Nope. Nope. Nope.  
OMG lol. My mom tells me that I have problems and I'm missing a few brain cells. You gotta love Asian moms.  
Eve is sooo cute!~ LOL. No one cares about age in this era. Well you must've went blind after this long. XD**

**Orithia Windbell- *starts singing Be Our Guest.* LALALALALALALALALALALA. Weeell, Apple has been her maid since forever. XD Don't say that! Elsword can be very intelligent-Lol just kidding. The dude's an idiot! XD I believe this emoticon expressed Elsword at that moment: O.e**

**Light15XV- Here it is! :D Ugh! I hate that DWXRS isn't a popular pairing! I'm sure this isn't the first DWXRS story...right? D:**

**TsukixnoEvernight- Actually..it's CBSXTT. XD DWXRS is my favorite ElsXAisha pairing! :D Only Aisha could do that. XD FANKS SO MUCH. OMG THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH-ASFGHHH**

**Tsurara Oikawa Chan- Thank you. And yes! I'm a sucker for canon pairings. XD Thank you! :DD**

**Icebella- Thank you! ;3**

**Supergirl156- D: I'm sorry. I don't mind the couple though!**

**MamiNestea- X-Ray vision? XD Thanks!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx- Well that is a long-ass word. XD Thank you so much!**

**BlAxDiA- Thank you! I've been trying hard not to let the grammar nazi take over when I write her dialogue. XD Eve is adorable, isn't she? Yes. poor clothes.**

**NekoMataDemon- Thank you my sweet fried chicken! :D **

**RubyCrusade- It's fine! XD Now get up and read the new chapter! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. Here's your update! :D**

**SO MANY REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH. **


	5. Eleisis Scarlett

**Author's Note: I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE THE NEW LEVELING SYSTEM! I JUST FINISHED LEVELING UP AND THEN YOU WANT ME TO LEVEL UP AGAIN FOR THE NEXT STUPID QUEST?! FUCK YOU. FUCK EVERYTHING. **

***Beeeeeeep.***

**Hi everyone. c: I am back to updating faster since ELSWORD is giving me some PROBLEMS. **

* * *

"This is an absolute outrage! Aisha, just what in El's name were you thinking?!" Apple threw her hands in the air and nearly yanked out her hair. She had just returned to Velder and Apple was NOT happy. The Dimension Witch was also not happy. Raven had to drop her off one mile from her palace so people couldn't see her AND she had to wear a musty, itchy cloak that made her nose itch. Oh, and did she mention that she WALKED all the way to the Velder palace?

Her feet were all battered and blistered. Good thing she has stolen some money from Elsword to buy suitable clothes or else Apple would've had a cow if she saw her naked.

"And for the name of sanity Aisha, where is your dress!?" The pinkette raised an eyebrow and just realized for the first time that Aisha was not wearing her party dress.

And then she told a very true lie. "Um. It got ruined so I just got some new clothes." It was true. she would always come back with a rip or a stain here and there. Apple usually mended them but she never lets her wear it again. Sometimes Aisha suspects that Apple wants them for herself. The purplette wasn't surprised.

"What!? How bad!?" She looked disappointed that she wasn't getting a new dress.

"Well...I had to to get new clothes." Aisha rolled her eyes. "Are we done here? I wanna go to the library and read."

Apple was so mad that she forgot to correct the Dimension Witch's blunder. She sat the girl down and tied her to a chair. A dark aura formed and enveloped the infuriated Nasod.

"You will not leave this chair until you have told me where exactly you were last night!" And with those words, Apple stormed out of the room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Prince Elsword! Just what in Elrios were you thinking?! Who was that girl!? Why were you naked?! Why was _SHE _naked?!" Anne shrieked. She ran her slender fingers through her short pink locks and pouted.

The red-head stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away. "None of your business." Rena had stayed after the disaster to interrogate Elsword with Anne. The Night Watcher had threatened him with Erendil, made him eat grass, and actually blew up a trap in his face. The stubborn bastard didn't even flinch. Just how important was this girl!?

She tried desperately to read his expression but Elsword just picked at his teeth to get the remains of the grass out. He gave her a cold-eyed glare and propped up his feet on the table.

Anne sighed, defeated. She looked over at the elf and left. Rena made herself comfortable on Elsword's bed and crossed her legs, peering at him.

"So Els, want to tell me who that girl was?"

"No. Get out."

"Stingy~"

"You made me eat _grass_." He said through grit teeth, his crimson eyes gleaming with murderous rage.

"Heheh...let's out that behind us, shall we?"

"Get out."

Rena pouted but obeyed. After the closed the door, Elsword let out a long and relieved sigh. He managed to get himself out of it but what about that idiot Grape Head? If the truth were to be revealed, they'd both me in deep trouble. The fact that Prince Elsword of Ruben was already seen with someone else was bad enough. If they found out it were Aisha of Velder...oh my El. His sister would never let him hear the end of it. Wait...

_Fuck. _

And right on cue, blood curdling scream was heard from downstairs.

"ELSWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"

The only person in this word the Rune Slayer feared.

Eleisis "Elsa" Scarlett.

* * *

**Author's Note: I said I was going to update faster but I lied. Lazy ass over here.**

**Replies!**

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan- Me too! XD I just have preferred classes that I like to be paired. I don't know. Rune Slayer is like the cool, bad ass, but smooth player at the same time. While Dimension Witch is your diva but also a tsundere. I see it like Rune Slayer is the only one who is able to handle DW. Is that confusing? DX I'm sorry.**

**Spirify- XD Thank you! Who knows? =u=**

**Light15XV- YES! I HAVE SOMETHING TO PUT ON MY ACHIEVEMENTS! DWxLK? Wow...awesome!**

**Rosamanelle- Making people laugh is my specialty! c: ROSAMANELLE, ARE YOU PHYSIC!? OAO I hope you have a key to that closet!**

**TsukixnoEvernight- I love making people laugh! o3o Who says Eve won't be the antagonist in this? Thank you! That means a lot from a goddess like you! HUZZAH FOR DWXRS!**

**Awakened Hades- WOOP WOOP.**

**BlAxDiA- Aisha is Aisha. XD Rena is a fearsome woman~ ;3 AISHA'S DERE SHALL PIERCE THROUGH ELSWORD'S TSUN.**

**Alyssu-Chan- Thank you! YES. ANOTHER DWXRS SUPPORTER. Cheve is cute too. :3**


	6. Being Tied To A Chair Is Not Fun

**Author's Note: I BIT THE INSIDE OF MY LIP TWICE AND IT HURTS. DX **

* * *

The rather young, princess with flaming crimson hair stomped into her brother's room with pure anger. She slammed open the door and grabbed Elsword by the shirt. Her deep red eyes furiously glared at him.

"Who was she!?"

"Who was who?"

"ELSWORD!"

"That's my name."

Elsa raised her sword, threateningly. Elsword rolled his eyes. His sister was obviously furious. To be honest, he was scared out of his wits. But he'd never let his devil of a sister know.

"Rena already did that today. Go fish."

Elsa's eye twitched. She pushed him out of his chair and sat on him. She raised her fists and repeatedly began to beat him. Elsword groaned in pain and pushed his sister off. Despite being strong, she was short. She would always pounce on him if he was sitting or somehow in a position that required him to be shorter than her.

Elsword rose to his full height. Elsa, blushing, stood on her tip toes and pouted.

"You did that on purpose you fucking bastard!"

"So why are you here?" The Rune Slayer sighed. His body ached all over. Just why the hell was he enduring all this for that goddamned girl? He really wouldn't nearly be as effected as Aisha would.

"This palace doesn't belong to you."

"But you were _so _busy flirting with that Sander guy."

A blush once again crawled her face. Elsa looked down, letting her messy bangs hide her eyes. "Prince Aren and I have no personal relationship. We are engaged by family bloodlines."

"Is-is that your nose? Why is your nose growing, Pinocchio?"

"Shut up!-STOP CHANGING SUBJECT! Who was that girl!?"

Elsword cursed under his breath. He was so close to slipping out of that one.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He flicked his sister on the forehead and sat back down. Elsa sighed. She knew her brother well. He wasn't going to budge. Handing her sword to a maid, Elsa made herself comfortable on Elsword's bed.

"I've been considering your marriage choices..." She started.

"Elesis. You better stop right there." Elsword's voice was low and husky. He was _mad_. He never calls her by "Elesis" unless something is bad. Very bad. Elsa took another deep breath and continued.

"I have considered who you would be most comfortable with, and has a high status." She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Elsword's expression was undecipherable. His eyes stared coldly at her and he seemed to be holding his breath.

"I have narrowed it down to Eve Eirian of Altera."

* * *

Aisha was starving. Apple wasn't kidding. The rough surface of the sylvan chair scratched her back, the prickly rope was firmly knotted that Aisha was sure that when she was untied, her wrists would be red. She has attempted to wriggle herself out but to no prevail.

Then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? The purplette bit her lip and her eyes darted around. She took a deep breath and screamed with all her might. The entire Velder castle echoed with the Dimension Witch's bloody murder screech.

Apple was having a fine dinner until Aisha decided to give her a heart attack. She bolted upright and flipped the table. The maids were quickly rushing to Aisha's room.

"AISHA. JUST WHAT IN-" Apple's cherry colored orbs widened. The girl's chair was tipped over and she laid on the floor, wriggling around like a worm. The Nasod mentally face palmed for not expecting this. She mentally slapped herself for believing Aisha's convincing scream.

"Apple! You tryna kill me!? I'm gonna die from starvation before you ever get a story outta me!"

Silence.

"...Untie her." Apple sighed, shaking her head. She gave up.

_This brat..._

"Holy El!" Aisha examined her wrists carefully. Deep marks were imprinted on her wrists. A surge of guilt swept through Apple. She hadn't meant to hurt the girl. She merely wanted to discipline her.

"...Let us go eat." The pinkette muttered softly, placing a frigid hand on Aisha's arm. The princess seem to forget about her wrists as fast as she noticed them at the word 'eat.' She suddenly perked up and raced down the staircase.

The next morning, Aisha was up early. She was in the library before dawn but her mother had found her and shooed her out. Grumbling, she went back to the room where the maids began to dress her for some stupid party that Aisha didn't care about. She suddenly took interest when she heard the older maids brushing her hair gossip about Elsword.

"Yes. Apparently, the Prince is in trouble. Princess Eleisis came herself to the Ruben palace and gave him a good scolding. She commanded him to marry! What is Ruben thinking? Which country would possibly marry their daughter off to a prince who's in such a limelight? If I were Eleisis, I'd wait till such a rumor die down!"

"Right? But then again, Eleisis is so young! She probably doesn't even know what she's doing!" The two continued to gawk and giggle but Aisha was slowly losing interest.

"So did any country accept him?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe it, but they are planning to make it official today. I do believe Princess Aisha is going." The maid turned and nodded to me.

"But _who_!? Who is getting married to Prince Elsword!? Tell me, I'm itching to know!" The other maid gushed.

She leaned in and whispered in a barely audible tone. "Queen Eve Eirian of Altera!"

"WHAAAT!? I don't believe this! I was sure that Duchess Rena of the Night Savers was going to marry him!"

"Exactly!"

Aisha head was spinning. What? Elsword was going to marry the silver-haired girl? Who's Rena? Night Savers? Elsword's getting _married_? She seethed with anger. Why? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that Elsword would never agree to marry just like that. She knew deep down, Elsword was just like her. Independent. He would never...right?

* * *

**Author's Note: My Empress is finally a level 45! Ugh, I really want the Uno Hound's Dark Steel Bracelet for her. I also want to finish her PvP quest but I suck at PvP with Eve. ;w; Rushed chapter is rushed.**

**Replies!**

**Desuchi- YOU. YOU. YOUUUU. YOU THEREEEE, DESUCHI-KAMI SAMA. I LOVE YOU. THAT IS ALL. If we ever met in Elsword, I'd freak out and tell all my friends. We worship you along with some other writers. CAN I HAVE YOUR VIRTUAL AUTOGRAPH!? C:**

**Awakened Hades- I like any ElsxAi pairing. c:**

**Tsurara Oikawa Chan- Bright side? XD I guess you could say that. RSXEM is cool too. :3 THE LEVELING SYSTEM IS A TOTAL FU-No. I can't. If I start, I'm going to get banned from cursing too much.**

**Alyssu-chan-CONFETTTIIIIII~~! Elsword's secretly enjoying it. =u= ELSXAI IS JUSTICE. THANK YOUUUU! I'm Konjiki No Yami. :3**

**Orithia Windbell- This is a big issue? XD Wait till this one. BECAUSE AISHA IS A FLATTY. FLAT IS JUSTI-/slapped**

**Thefrozencherryblossom- Thank you!**


	7. Surprises

**Author's Note: WHY IS RICHIE MINES SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!? DX I JUST WANNA GO TO ALTERA OKAY GAME!? I JUST WANT MY TRAPPING RANGER TO BECOME A NIGHT WATCHER! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK!? ;w;**

**EDIT: 10/1/13- This chapter is probably going to be late. XD I had to restart this entire chapter because it was going nowhere. **

* * *

Elsword heaved a sigh. Why did he have to marry that woman!? What was so good about her anyways? She made _everyone _drool over her! Just cause she's a queen? He didn't like Eve. At all. And he thought for sure that she was going to hate him too. There was something wrong with her. Once again, he found himself thinking about a certain purplette. Her stupid curly hair, her stupid clumsy self, her stupid way of speech. He shook his head furiously and began to practice with his runes and sword. But he just couldn't focus. Elsword threw his sword down in frustration and plopped down cross-legged irritatedly. He ran his fingers through his messy crimson hair.

_What has gotten into me..?_

* * *

Aisha read and re-read the same sentence in her book. She couldn't focus! And when she finally had a day to herself to endorse herself in a book! Slamming her book shut with a _bang_, she tugged on her locks and pulled them back in a very messy bun. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the back of her mind tingled with thoughts of that stupid red-head. She hated him! He's gotten her in so much trouble! And he's a big jerk! But then her thoughts drifted to how many times he's helped her...

_No! Stop that, Aisha! _

The Dimension Witch pinched her cheeks. Hard. And then stomped off to do something else. Although she knew, deep inside, Aisha will still think about the Rune Slayer.

* * *

Rena waltzed into Elsword's palace, full of happiness. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and let out a rather, high pitched call for her red-haired (tsundere) friend. She did a few twirls and then skidded to a halt when the quiet (hot/sexy) butler of her friend walked in. He had one gloved hand on his ear, touching it gingerly.

"Lady Rena, Prince Elsword is training. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"Oh my El! Raven! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-Oh my-"

"It's quite alright." Raven forced a reassuring smile. His ear rang and throbbed. "Although we'll need to replace some of the windows." He said, gesturing to the cracked windows. He smirked playfully.

Rena said nothing but blushed. How could she have done that!? Let out such a scream! Elsword was the only one who was supposed to hear! She specifically chose days when Raven was off to visit. Just so she wouldn't so something like _this! _Wait. Why _was _Raven here!?

"Uh...Raven?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Aren't you...off today?"

Raven looked at her with confusion. "No, My Lady."

Rena mentally slapped herself. "Oh." Another slap.

He beckoned her over to a velvet chair and began pouring tea. Rena squirmed uncomfortably as Raven bent down to hand her the cup. She could smell the sweet scent of his body-

_Oh El. Rena. Stop that. _

She put on the facade she did when she was dealing with other royals. Her back straightened and her hands rested on top of each other with her legs crossed. Taking the cup, she nodded and sipped the hot drink. "Thank you."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at Rena's sudden attitude change. He drew back and stood at her side, patiently waiting.

_Well this is awkward..._Rena quickly searched for a topic to discuss about. Panicking, she quickly blurted, "Did you hear about Elsword's engagement to the Nasod Queen?"

The butler chuckled under his breath. "Yes, Milady."

Rena wanted to find a hole and hide in it. Of course he knows! He's Els's butler for Sacred El's sake! The Night Watcher forced herself to laugh. "I'm glad it wasn't me! Man, that would've been awkward."

"Very, Milady." Raven replied. Rena sighed internally. It's nearly impossible to start a conversation with this man. She took a gulp of her tea and set it down. She decided to continue talking. "But I guess it's distracts other people from the recent scandal that Els was in. But I'm still curious! Aren't you?"

It took the Blade Master a large amount of effort to hide his smile. He knew who it was. "I am quite curious. But I am a butler and in no position to question Prince Elsword and his choices. Would you like more tea?"

"I know! But still, I'm his best friend! Well, that excludes you. But why won't he tell me!? Oh yes please." Rena, forgetting her awkwardness, began griping to Raven about Elsword.

"I mean, he's such a stubborn idiot-"

"Who's a stubborn idiot?" Elsword's sharp voice made Rena flinch, dropping her tea cup. Raven stuck out his hand and caught it right before the hot tea spilt on her skirt.

"Hello Prince Elsword." He said calmly, handing Rena her tea cup back. "You should go bathe. You are covered in sweat and might catch a cold."

"Shut up, Raven. Rena, why are you here?"

Rena smiled sheepishly. "To hang out~! And maybe you could tell me more about the girl that-"

"Leave."

"Aw~Please?"

"No."

"Elssssssss."

"Get out of my palace."

Rena's cheeks puffed out in anger. She stuck out a finger. "You are being so stubborn, you idiot!"

"And you're being annoying."

"..."

"Look. I'm not in a good mood. Eve is supposed to coming over today and I'll have to deal with her. I won't have time to entertain you."

"Oh..." Rena's eyes softened and her anger was gone. She knew how much Elsword hated this. She hated seeing her friend unhappy. "I get it. Good luck with her." The elf smiled in attempt to cheer him up. He had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I'll let you borrow Raven for a day."

"..._WHAT!?_"

* * *

Eve brushed her hair back and peered outside her carriage window. She let out an unladylike sigh and yanked the curtains over the window. "Proto, I am getting motion sick. Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there Milady. Altera to Ruben is not exactly the swiftest ride." Proto replied.

"That's what you said last time."

"The last time you asked was three minutes ago, Milady."

"Hush."

"Yes, Milady." The Nemesis hid her smile and coughed.

As the carriage came to a stop, Eve swiftly unlatched the door and hopped out, breathing in the fresh air of Ruben. The servants that were working outside the palace bowed in respect and then went back to what they were doing. She tossed her hair and straightened her back. Proto held an umbrella above the Nasod's head and they both walked into the palace. Elsword and his sister were there, waiting. He seemed irritated and bored. Like he always did, thought Eve. She cleared her throat for acknowledgement.

"Welcome Your Majesty." Elesis curtsied. "I do not believe we have met. I am Elesis Scarlett. I am Elsword's elder sister. Nice to meet you."

Eve nodded. "Likewise. I am Eve Eirian. Please feel free to call me Eve, Your Highness."

"Oh...no! Please call me Elesis as well!" Elesis, taken aback by Eve's casuality. "Thank you accepting the marriage request!"

"Oh my pleasure." Eve smiled and glanced at Elsword. "I look forward to it."

Elsword smiled softly. "Thank you. I look forward to it as well. Marrying someone as powerful, intelligent and beautiful as you makes me honored." Eve's face showed of true shock but recovered quickly. She let out a silvery laugh. "Oh hush now." They all let out a hearty laugh. Or it sounded like it. From then on, both of their sweet words were dripping with venom.

"So when shall your engagement party be?" Elsa pondered as they all sat in the garden pavilion. Eve picked up her cup of tea and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

_How about never..._Elsword though to himself. He laughed. "You know parties tire me out, Elsa."

"It's a celebration, Elsword! Be happier!" Elsa shot back with a grin, knowing what her brother was up to.

"I do agree with Elsword that it shouldn't be too soon but I also agree that it's a celebration and it must be grand." The Rune Slayer rolled his eyes and Elsa kicked him under the table. He bit his lip and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Then how about in two weeks?" Elsa suggested. Eve glanced at Elsword for acceptance. "I am okay with it. Elsword?"

"Of course." The red-head reluctantly said. Two more weeks of freedom before this bitchy Nasod robot becomes his wife. God, he thought, calling someone his wife while at eighteen. Oh wait. Wasn't this chick like...fifteen?!

"Princess Elsa." A maid whispered, walking over to her. "You must go now." Elsa sighed.

"What?" Elsword looked at his sister.

"I have to go." She grumbled. "Well, I leave you two for alone time~" She winked at her brother, hoping he got the message to not screw up.

As they left, Eve turned to Elsword and slapped him. "Impudent swine."

Elsword, expecting this, caught her hand. "Nice to see you too."

"Be glad that I was even pondering the thought of marrying a child like _you_." The Seraph said, disgusted.

"First of all, I'm three years older than you. Second, why the hell did you even accept the marriage request if I'm an "impudent swine"?" He said, dropping her hand.

"Your status. No matter how horrid you are, you are quite respected in Elrios. And because I'm a woman and women have limitations in the royal rankings." She tossed her hair.

"Why was I not expecting that..." Elsword sighed. "Of course you would say something like...-" The Rune Slayer was cut off when Eve grabbed his shirt abruptly and placed her lips on his.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a LONG chapter. o-o like whoa. **

**Replies!**

**Cloudy Rabbit- OMG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? OAO Thank you! :3 Yes he is. XD OH NO. CHIBI DW ARMY. IMPACT HAMMER, SPURT, MAKEUP EVERYWHEREEEEEEEEE! **

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan- Thank you! You're so lucky. XD I see more as like...all suave and cool. A bit flirtatious. ;3 And very calm. Being able to handle DW's diva-ish personality. CENSORING IS FOR WEAKLINGS. /SHOT**

**Desuchi- OH MY GOD! NOT SUSHI ROLL! *Takes the gun and throws it out a window.* Thanks! ElsXEve is awesome too. XD YES. LET US STICK OUR EVE BUTTS TOGETHER ONE DAY. THAT WOULD BE SWELL. AND THEN I CAN BRAG TO MY FRIENDS. (Rank A is awesome! My friend got on my account and got my Empress to a C. Although I'm clueless to how she did it.)**

**Thefrozencherryblossom- Thank you! And yes! Not that they'll admit it. ;3**

**Rosamanelle- TWINCEST IS WINCEST /shot- Apple don't need no man! (I don't know.) Omg! I was tied to a tree once. It wasn't fun. DX *Sing with you.* I DONT KNOW THE LYRICCCSSSSSS. *Dread Chased.* **

**Spirify- Thank youuuuuu. **

**Ephmeral Sanity- RSxEM is cool too. :3 SUSPENNSSEEEEE. DUN DUN DU-*Slapped.* You can thank RC for that. ;D Hmm..I'm not sure how to explain it. DW seems like that diva-ish girl that's tsundere but can be cute and RS is like cool guy who's a bit flirtatious and is the only one who can handle DW's delicate personality. OMG. I THINK I JUST DIED OF LAUGHTER.**

**KiyoKu- Thank you Kiyo! :3**

**Awakened Hades- Maaaybe. **

**BlueKnightX- Hey there Blue! Thanks! I like your "style" too? XD**

**SmilingCookie (Love the name)- Thank you! You are the sweetest wittle cookie everrr! **


End file.
